The invention relates to an air mixer, located in the flow direction of a heated air stream for example in a flow channel upstream of a heat treatment chamber, for example for drying textile goods or tissue webs, and provided for the static mixing of two air streams of different temperature or quality flowing into one another, for which purpose the air mixer is provided with air mixing parts. Such previously known mixing parts are generally only deflectors that deflect the second air stream.
A dynamic air mixer is know for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,858. In that patent, a fan is provided in a tube that is open to the exterior or to which in any case air is supplied from outside, by which fan a second air stream accelerated by the fan is introduced into the first air stream. The housing of the fan in the flow channel of the first air stream and also the mounts of the fan impede the flow of the first air stream and a low-loss mixing of the two air streams is not possible. For this reason, an additional fan is provided as well.